


Shower time

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Omorashi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Starker, Underage Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: I wrote this in 2018-19 ish...my first starker fic. Please go easy on me, I'm just horny for Tony and project onto Peter from when I was a kid...
Relationships: Peter Parker x Tony Stark - Relationship, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark x Peter Parker, iron man x spider-man, ironspider, spider-man x iron man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of lame horny trash

Tony had to take a piss immediately or he would end up embarrassing himself. Needless to say, nobody would actually mind it. It would be a truly gorgeous sight to behold but Tony had other plans for today.

He raced to his room as fast as he could and discarded all his clothes on the dark grey floor of his bedroom, except for his tight boxers and stepped into the bathroom. He was about to unload his bladder when a torturous idea occurred to him. His kinky side was acting up again. 

He scanned the cabinet full of his personal hygiene stuff carefully. He chose his favorite shower gel from the rake of various other ridiculously expensive shampoos and lotions and stepped into the shower. He made sure to keep the door open. 

He let out a sinful moan when the warm water hit his sore skin of his backside. He let the water cascade down his taut abs as he poured a generous amount of the gel onto his palm and massaged it onto his scalp. He took another helping of the shower gel and massaged it over his chest and gently all over his soft cock. He purposely gripped his cock and rolled his hip. 

He kept rubbing the head of his cock against the rough fabric of his boxers. He couldn't help but softly moan when his mind went back to the previous day when Peter sucked him off, from under the table while he attended a board meeting. 

He kept on teasing his nipples and rubbing his thighs to edge himself. The next he knew, he was imagining Peter licking his erection and moaning helplessly. Tony’s length was hardening and he started playing with his balls. He rubbed them and fiddled with them as his other hand’s gel covered fingers made their way to his asshole. He inserted two fingers into himself and and squeezed his eyes shut.

He began to tweak and pinch his left nipple while he moaned in pure ecstasy. He gripped his cock and slowly moved it up and down as he imagined Peter kissing him with his soft, pink lips and playing with his hard-on. He continued for a while and kept on switching between rolling his nipples between his thumb and index finger and fingering his slick but-hole. When he neared to his release, he stopped abruptly and grit his teeth.

He shivered a little when the cold air from the bedroom softly caressed his skin, as he had left the door open. He never really closed the door when he took a bath, he loved it when Peter, Stephen, Steve, Pepper or Natasha watched him wash himself and and then joined him to fuck his brains out. Yet, the enclosed shower was hot and humid. It only made him hornier and more hungry for his release.

He opened his eyes when he heard someone enter the shower with him, and it turned out to be Peter. Peter smiled mischievously and grabbed Tony’s cock and took it out of his sweaty boxers. “Do it. On me,” he said as he positioned his cock towards Tony’s chest. That was enough for Tony to cry out in relief as he unloaded his warm piss on Peter’s beautiful body.

Peter loved the warm liquid splashing on him and rubbed it over his chest. He finished and looked lovingly at Peter. He looked so much more fuckable now. Peter noticed Tony’s soapy nipples and decided to wash him by his own methods. He released his own hot urine on his boyfriend’s upper chest, and managed to splash some of it on Tony’s plum lips.

Tony licked his lips hungrily as he watched Peter wash the soap suds away from his nipples. Tony grabbed Peter by his shoulders and kissed him as if his life depended on it. They pressed their bodies against each other and held each other closely. Tony’s fingers found their way to Peter’s bubble butt and massaged it carefully. He pushed two fingers into Peter's hole while Peter was sucking Tony's right nipple. 

Peter bit hard on Tony's nipple when he felt him add a third finger into his hole, which earned him a delicious moan from the dark haired man. He decided that he had to fuck Tony at that very moment. 

He pushed Tony against the glass wall of the shower. His hands kept on flicking Tony's nipples as he rubbed his erection between Tony's soft ass cheeks. Tony's hands went back to Peter's waist to pull him closer to his body. 

After awhile, Peter squirted a thick load of shower gel on his gorgeous cock and positioned himself properly. He entered Tony at a painfully slow pace and continued to move slowly. He could sense Tony's frustration as he kept mewling and tried to move against him. He gradually increased his speed and grabbed Tony's cock to jerk him off in the process. Tony's body slackened as he neared to his climax.

His chest tightened and he finally came with a breathless moan. Peter bit down on Tony's shoulders and filled his hole with his cum. He still pounded Tony's ass and massaged Tony's cum all over his own abs and chest. He collapsed against the opposite wall and motioned for Tony to lick him clean.

Tony was more than willing to lick off his own cum off his lover's body. 

**Author's Note:**

> More Tony x Peter smut incoming


End file.
